gopetsfandomcom-20200215-history
2006
All information is found on Premium Items Released on GoPets 2006 :December: Half Pipe ::The December Premium Item is a Half Pipe - let the snowboarding enthusiast in your pet go wild! Hold your breath and watch your pets catch air on this exciting slope. :November: Harvest Cart ::Our Premium item for November is the Harvest Cart! When a premium user who has a Harvest Cart sends their pet on the Cart to their friend's desktop, their friend might receive a free Green Fortune Cookie from the Cart! This will happen randomly and will distribute a limit of 20 Green Fortune Cookies per account per day. :October: GoPets Haunted House ::The GoPets Haunted House is a cutely spooky home for your pets. The house moves its branch-like arms as it coughs up a little skull. Enter the house and you will find a beautiful deep purple wooden wall and matching floor! :September: GoPets Tree House ::You'll have plenty of room to decorate in the GoPets Tree House! This huge tree house has leaves that sway. Upon entering the house, you'll find a very expansive interior. The Tree House is a very comfortable place for your pets to relax! :August: GoPets Air Conditioner ::We are introducing the GoPets Air Conditioner, the Premium item for August. Feel the cool breeze with the new GoPets Air Conditioner! You have the ability to turn this refreshing device off and on yourself. This AC is even environmentally friendly, as you can only turn it on up to 20 times a day. Pets will lay down in front of the air conditioner and fan themselves with their paws. Watch as your pet's mood increases with every flip of the switch! :July: Fire Hydrant ::The Fire Hydrant is a fun summer item! Your pets will have the best summer yet as they play and dance in the cooling spray of water from their own personal fire hydrant. Whenever they want to play, they'll turn the nozzle, and the water will come shooting out as they dance to a joyful tune. Great for cooling off in the hot summer heat! :June: GoPets Soccer Game Goalpost ::With the June Premium Subscriber item, you can play soccer with your pets up to 21 times a day for a shot at pink shells. Please see Soccer Goal for instructions on how to play soccer with your pet. :May: Pounce Party Challenge ::Pets love to jump on the Pounce Party Challenge (PPC) in an attempt to win a variety of great drops! Please see the GoPedia article Pounce Party Challenge for instructions on how to use the PPC. :April: Spring Butterfly Micro-Pet ::A pink Spring Butterfly Micro-Pet was released to subscribers for April. Received were two micro-pets - one for dogs and one for cats. The Spring Butterfly flutters around the pet's head when equipped, following the pet wherever it may roam. :March: Cherry Blossom Tree ::The theme for March is Spring! Subscribers receive a large cherry blossom tree in full bloom. The tree sways in the breeze, and from time to time petals swirl down from the tree, creating a lovely effect with sounds. Pets will stand and twirl gleefully under the tree. :February: Wedding Flower Arch ::The theme for February is "Love and Party" and a Love Arch has been launched as a subscriber item. Pets walking by the arch will cutely act as lovers through our new effects and the pet love status be elevated to 100%. :January: Magic Mushrooms ::The Magic Mushroom is not just pretty to look at. Periodically, it will bestow its magic on a nearby pet. When this happens, one of the pets' status bars will be filled to the maximum. Magic is fickle and untrustworthy, however, and occasionally the mushroom will have the opposite effect! :::Black - Empties Pet Love :::Blue - Fills Hunger :::Green - Fills Cleanliness :::Red - Empties Hunger :::Violet - Fills Energy :::Yellow - Fills Adventure Category: Premium Items